Hijack Valentine's Day Tales
by Merthur4Evah
Summary: This is just a bunch of Hijack stories taking place on valentine's day. Some/most stories will be multi-chapter. Just cute fluff about two boys who obviously belong together. Please R&R. Warning Male/Male, don't like, don't read. I own nothing.
1. Perfect Present: Part 1

Hiccup walked along the rows of cards, looking for the right one. Summing someone up in a nutshell was one of his abilities, and he'd managed to get something for almost everyone so far. He'd gotten special fish for toothless; rocks for the twins; flowers for Astrid; Chocolate for Fish legs; and an axe for Snoutlout. He'd even gotten something for his dad! But, there was one person that was practically impossible for Hiccup to shop for: Jack Frost.

He read a few cards, still trying to find a good one. He had known jack since he was little and first met the winter spirit. Most the people in the village could see him now. But only recently did Hiccup realize he had feelings for Jack. So this Valentine's day, he wanted to give him something special. But he could only find a card. Even then he was having a tough time.

"To my one and only, our time together has been short, but sweet, very sweet. Happy valentine's day, All my love_" No._

"Hey Baby, Nice hooking up, Time's been sweet, and you've been nice. Happy V-day." _Definitely not!_

_None of these is any good._

"My Dear friend, Blah, blah, blah, Happy valentine's day"

"Gah! What kind of card do you get for the spirit of winter?!" He half shouted to himself. He put down the card was reading and grabbed another. Not liking it he was about to put it back when he saw the card in behind the one he picked up, was not like the one in his hand. He switched the card and read the new one. His eyes widened with joy. He ran to the register and paid for his items, then ran home to finish preparing for the Valentine's party the next day.


	2. Perfect Present: Part 2

Jack walked through a couple of shops that day. He had been trying to find something for Hiccup, but was having trouble. He knew Hiccup liked flying, and dragons, and some other stuff. But he wanted to give Hiccup something with meaning. After all, it wasn't every day that the first person to ever see you became your boyfriend.

Jack looked at saddle, and accessories. He looked at things hiccup could tweak. He looked over and over. There was nothing. So he went into what would be his final shop of the day. The shop keeper was a kind old lady who waved to jack before getting back to her knitting.

There were plenty of things in the store, but none seemed to fit Hiccup. So Jack gave up on items, and looked at cards. There wasn't a lot to choose from, being the day before Valentine 's Day, but he had been busy, and put it off. All the cards left were way too goofy or way too serious for a couple that had just started dating. The worst was trying to find a non-gender specific.

He was looking at one of the goofy ones, when an idea hit him. He went to an isle he hadn't visited, and grabbed a few items he'd need. He walked up to the counter and chatted for a few minutes with the old lady. She kindly answered a few questions, and sent him on his way. Jack prepared for a sleepless night to work on Hiccup's Valentine's Day present so that it would be on time, not that he really needed sleep anyway.


	3. Perfect Present: Part 3

Jack and Hiccup went to a party at Astrid's. Jack wasn't giving out presents, and most understood. It wasn't like the Guardian of winter had money to buy stuff anyway. Jack was only around during winter, which was 9 months a year, but he didn't get paid to make it snowy or clod. It was just his job. It was also his job to leave randomly when the other Guardians needed him.

Hiccup gave out his gifts. Astrid loved the flowers and gave Hiccup a kiss on the cheek, to which Jack glared. Fishleggs loved the chocolate, but was cautious around his dragon because she was allergic. Snoutlout liked the axe well enough to throw it at Hiccup. Hiccup, fortune, was easily able to move out of the way. Snoutlout could never hit a moving target. Toothless swallowed the fish, and then tried to give some back to Hiccup. It was gross and cute at the same time. The worst was that Hiccup had to eat a bite of it. The twins fought over which stones were theirs, and started throwing them. Maybe the rocks hadn't been a good idea.

As the evening died down; Jack and Hiccup snuck away to give each other their presents. Though Hiccup had given a little money to Jack so he could get him something if he wanted to, he didn't really expect anything though. The walked upstairs and into Hiccup's bedroom. They sat side by side on the bed.

"I just want-" The started in unison. "No you go first…No you…Okay" They continued, Then laughed.

"Close your eyes. I want to give you something." Jack said, smiling. Hiccup looked suspiciously at Jack. "Come on, close 'em. It's a surprise." Jack said laughing at the look hiccup gave him. Hiccup sighed and closed his eyes. "Kay, open them." Jack said after a minute.

Hiccup looked around and didn't see anything. He heard Jack laugh, and rubbed the back of his head; only there was something around his neck. Jack had managed to put a Multi-color blue scarf around Hiccup's neck without him noticing. The colors were knitted together, and almost looked like the snow in the sunlight.

"I thought you might like it when you go flying, so you won't get cold." Jack explained. "There was a very nice lady at the shop that taught me how to knit. I met her when she closed the store, and she taught me the basics. I did my best. Do you like it?" He asked hesitantly.

"Like it? I love it! Jack, thank you. I only wish my gift was half as good." Hiccup said, then he pulled something out of one of his coat pockets. "Here this is for you."


	4. Perfect Present: Part 4

Jack carefully took the card from Hiccup. It was a little worn around the edges, like most things in Hiccup's pockets. He opened the envelope, and pulled out the card. It was simple and somewhere between cute and goofy, just like Hiccup.

**Baby,**

**I love so many things about you**

**The Fun Thing**

**The Cute Thing**

**The Sweet Thing**

**The Sexy Thing**

**The Goofy Thing**

**The Comfortable Thing**

**The Totally Wonderful Thing**

Jack opened the card to read the inside.

**In other words,**

**Pretty much everything**

**(Must be the Love Thing)**

**Happy Valentine's Day,**

**Hiccup**

Jack smiled. "Thank you, Hiccup. This...This means a lot to me." Jack reached over, and put his hand on Hiccup's face, and leaned in to kiss. Just before their lips met, Stoick bust into the room.

"Hiccup, what is this thing you got me, I've no idea what it is or what it does." Stoick looked up from his present, and saw the two boys sitting so close on the bed. "Oh Excuse me, I'll...I'll ask later." He backed out of the room and closed the door.

"So what did you get him?" Jack asked, looking back at Hiccup, who shrugged.

"I don't know. I saw it in the shop, and thought it looked all Viking-ish, so I bought it for him." Hiccup answered. Jack started laughing, and Hiccup soon joined.

"So, where were we?" Jack asked when the laughing had died down.

"I believe you were trying to kiss me." Hiccup replied.

"I was, wasn't I? Let's try again." Jack leaned over and kissed Hiccup. It was short and sweet, as every first kiss between old friends should be. "Happy Valentine's day, Hiccup."

"You too, Jack."

**A/N: The Card is actually the one I got my husband this year, the rest were made up. I tried to think of ones that I saw while card shopping.**


	5. Anonymous: Part 1

**A/N: So here's another mini story about Valentine's Day. This chapter and most of them will be Hiccup's POV, but I'll let you know if it changes. I did add a little of Jack POV, but don't worry, you won't be confused.**

I walked through the halls, thinking about this week end. Saturday would be Valentine's Day; and there would be a dance. A dance not worth going to, because I would be alone and it would totally suck. So I just walked to and from class. I didn't really have friends, so all I did was huddle in corners.

There was, however, a girl I wanted to go to the dance with, Astrid. But she would probably be going with her boyfriend Snoutlout. I've had a crush on Astrid since middle school. I'd been dying to tell her how I felt, but first I had to get through my ex-best friend Fishleggs. Then the twin wonders, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Then, Snoutlout, just to ask if Astrid knew I existed. Such was my life.

The final bell rang, and I walked to my locker to put my stuff away. When I opened my locker, a note fell out. I picked it up off the floor and looked around. Who could have put this in my locker? Who knew it was mine? I looked at the letter.

**Hiccup, Hey**

**I just wanted to ask you to the dance.**

**I know you weren't going to go, but I'd like to meet you there.**

**I know this is strange and unexpected but,**

**Leave your answer in locker number 45**

**Just Check **_**Yes**_** or **_**No**_

**-A**

I thought about it for a moment. Could 'A' be Astrid? The worst thing would be if they were doing it to make fun of me. Then again, People already made fun of me, so what's the harm. I checked yes, and walked to locker 45. I didn't even know anyone used locker 45. I shrugged my shoulders and put in the note. Not bad for a Monday.

I waited in class for a minute before I left when the final bell rang. I slowly grabbed my stuff and started down the hall. I stopped when I heard my friend Jamie call me. We'd been best friends since kindergarten. He knew everything about me.

"Hey, Jack. Wait up." He called, running over to me, and then he lowered his voice. "So, did you put the note in his locker?"

"Yes, But I don't know if he's answered yet. I mean there's a chance he'll just throw it away. There's not even a chance that he notices me. I doubt he knows my name." I answered back to my friend.

"That's why it's anonymous. He won't know who it is until the dance. The only reason to say no, is if he's already got a date." Jamie reassured me.

"Gee thanks. I feel much better." We laughed lightly at my comment. "Okay, I think it's been long enough, let's go check." We walked to the locker and looked around. There was no one around, so I opened the locker. The note had been returned. My friend looked at me.

""What did he say?"

"Yes…He said yes." I said with disbelief.

"This is great." Jamie said, pulling me out of the school. "Now you have all week to win his heart." Then we walked home together.


	6. Anonymous: Part 2

**A/N: It's back to Hiccup POV. Sorry about the month break, I just got busy. I spent my V-Day comforting my sister about how she's always alone. Of course I'm just there for company, because I'm married. Oh well, I'm posting the rest of at least this mini story. Also thanks to the guest who notice a typo I don't think anyone else did. I fixed it and it should be all set now…I hope.**

**Tuesday**

I opened my locker first thing when I got to school. I wasn't expecting anything, but another note was there. I again looked around to see who could have planted it. But at this time of morning, there was no one around.

**Hiccup,**

**I'm so glad you agreed to go to the dance with me.**

**I thought we should learn more about each other,**

**So I gave you my cell number.**

**Please text me.**

**-A**

**(123)555-5225**

So the mystery person wanted me to chat with them, no biggie. Truth be told, I just wanted to know if Astrid was A. But A could be a lot of names. I called the number, and it rang to a voice mail. The person hadn't personalized the voicemail, so it was the manufactured voice. Great there goes that idea. So I texted the number:

_**This is Hiccup, you told me to text you, so here I am.**_

I put the phone in my pocket, and grabbed my books for the day, which I almost immediately dropped when the phone vibrated saying I had text.

_**See, now we don't have to wait for replies. And we can learn more about each other; just don't ask who I am.**_

I looked at the text in wonder as I picked up my books. So this person didn't want to be known…Why?

_**Why can't I ask your name? I already know it starts with an A.**_

I waited a minute for a reply. While waiting I heard people walking down the hall laughing, so I ducked into the bathroom.

_**A is for Anonymous, silly. My name could or couldn't start with A.**_

Suddenly the door to the bathroom opened, and my jaw dropped at who had opened it: Jack Frost. Jack was class president of the seniors. He was a real catch, and a lot of girls asked him out. I had even heard of some guys confessing. But he turned them all down, saying none of them were his type. He was also known for being polite to everyone. I was just a Junior myself, so I never really saw him, But I hadn't expected to meet him here.

"I'll be right back Jamie." He said looking outside the door, talking to his friend. He then turned and looked at me. "Oh, H-hey. How's it going?" He said politely as he went to the sink and started washing his hands.

I just stood there gawking, not moving.

"What are you looking at?" he asked suddenly. I thought it was a little snappy, but pushed it aside.

"Nothing." I shook my head and put my books down on the counter; then started to wash my hands as well. I got very lost in thought. _'What's Jack doing here so early at school for? I heard he usually came just late enough to not be tardy and also avoid screaming girls. It's one of the things that make him cool.'_

"Hey! Watch it!" Jack shouted suddenly. I had been splashing him as I roughly washed my hands.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Here let me help." I said grabbing some paper towels, I stated to dab at his shirt.

"Don't touch me!" He said, grabbing my wrist. It wasn't a tight grab, but enough to make me stop. We slowly lowered our hands. "You should get to class, the bell's going to ring soon." He said sharply, and turned and left.

I was so angry at him. _'Who does he think he is, bossing me like that? What happened to him always being a nice guy? Geez!'_ I picked up my books, and headed to class. I put down my books, just as my phone vibrated.

_**So, what would you like to know about me first?**_

I looked around. By now a few people were in class, the rest were in the halls. Everyone seemed to have a cellphone out and texting. Of course it wouldn't be that easy to figure it out. Of course, that also meant they could keep it from other people.

_**Why are you hiding who you are? Afraid I'll say no to the dance?**_

The bell rang as I sent the message. Everyone piled to their seat and typed their "Final" text. They would still secretly text all day.

_**Yes, But more because you'd judge me based on common knowledge. This way we get to know the real us.**_

I smiled at his reply. The teacher walked into our class, and for the first time, I didn't pay attention. I was just like everyone else, texting secretly.

The texts continue most of the day, and I got caught with my cell a few times. I wasn't really used to texting in class, and the fact that I was using my cell in school… My dad would kill me for the bill, But I'd tell him it was for a girl, and he'd be all fine with it. A girl talking to me was worth paying a little extra on the bill.

But mostly I was psyched about this A. They seemed cool and nice, and for the first time in my life, real. They were one of the most real things in my life, and I no longer cared who they were. As long as I could continue to keep them near me…

**A/N: Happy Late St. Patrick day everyone. ^_^**


	7. Anonymous: Part 3

**A/N: Chapter 3 of the anonymous miniseries for Valentine's Day…And yes I know it's very late…**

**Wednesday**

I woke up to my pillow vibrating and buzzing. I squinted through my sleepy eyes to look at my phone lying on my pillow, where I had left it. I didn't even remember falling asleep. A and I had chatted all night, and I was happy, that I could talk to someone like that. It felt good. I smiled as I looked at the phone. I unlocked it to read the message.

**Hey, where are you?**

I looked questionably looked at it. Why would they ask that?

**I'm at home. Why?**

I got up went to the bathroom then came back to check the answer.

**Check the clock**

I turned and looked at the clock, to see how much time before I had to get dressed for school. The clock said 9:30am. School started at 8am, so….. I was an hour and a half late!

**Thanks for the wakeup call, be there soon.**

I quickly got dressed and ran out the door. How had no one woken me? Why did my dad not wake me before he left for work? And why didn't A text me sooner? 9:30 was when 2nd period started, so was A in my class? Either way, this was very bad for my attendance record.

I ran to school, and tried to catch my breath as I walked up the pathway. I took the stairs two at a time, and looked through the window before opening the door. The coast looked clear, so I quickly and quietly went through the door. I snuck through the corridor and made it to the turn….

"Haddock! Where do you think you're going?" Said a voice I didn't really want to hear. I sighed and turned around to face the popular senior. I was a bit surprised he knew my name, but he knew a lot of things most people didn't. That was why he was senior class president.

"Hello Jack, I'm just heading back to class from the bathroom. So I'll be seeing ya." I said quickly, then turned and tried to make a run for it.

"With your backpack? Where's you hall pass?" He said in reply. Being already turned away from him, I finished my rotation. Then I pretended to search for a pass, hoping he'd buy it. He sighed, "I'm not stupid Hiccup, I know you just got here. I also know how much an attendance record is worth. It could make or break a scholarship. So I'll walk you to class, and tell you teacher that you were with me. I'll also vouch for your first period. Just don't be late again."

"Thanks, Jack…How'd you know I was aiming for a scholarship?" I asked as he walked along side me.

"How do I know a lot of things?" He said slyly. His smirk was kind of cute. "I ask the right questions to the right people. I make it my business to know who's trying and who's not. So in turn, I know who to help if I can."

"You know, you're a lot nicer then you were yesterday…" I said as we reached the door.

"Well, I had a lot on my mind then. I'm sorry." He said quietly as he knocked on the door. I didn't get a chance to respond, because the teacher opened the door. "Hello Mr. Jackson, sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to bring Mr. Haddock to your class. I was showing him the ropes of being a class president because I believe he has the makings for it. Sorry I didn't inform you in advance."

"Oh that's okay, Mr. Frost." Mr. Jackson said, his whole face lighting up. I took this chance to sneak into the class. No of the other kids were paying attention, so I took my seat. "Thank so much for taking care of him. You're such a good student; I really miss having you in my class."

"Well I'm in advanced classes, so I only see one teacher, but its teachers like you who helped me get there." Jack said sweetly. "Well I really should be going now." By this time, all the girls were full attention on the small glimpse of Jack Frost. They were talking and texting each other like crazy. I half wanted to know what they were saying, but I couldn't stop think about how different he was from the day before.

"Good luck tomorrow. We're all counting on you to help us win the finals." He called down the hall, before closing the door and turning back to the class. "Ladies! Put away those cell phones, unless you want detention." He went back to teaching, and the girls quieted a little. What a day this turned out to be, and it wasn't even 10:30 yet.

Class went by without a single text from A, but I didn't even notice the time until the bell rang for third period. I pick up my backpack and head to my next class. Jack stopped as I exited the room.

"I just wanted to tell you I cleared your absence from first period." He said softly.

"Thanks…I guess" I said shyly, trying to get away to my next class. I didn't like being a lone with Jack. He seemed more fake than real.

"Hey, you should come to the game tomorrow." He suggested. I felt like he was trying to show off how cool he was.

"I can't, I have a strict curfew with my dad. I'm not allowed to stay after school." I looked down, I was totally lying, but I didn't want to make Jack feel bad.

"Oh, okay…Well I got to go." He sounded sad. But he smiled, and jogged off to meet his friend Jamie. Jamie was the only real friend Jack had. Others wanted to be his friend, but he kept them at a distance, I wondered why…

The warning bell rang, and I headed to class. I made it just in time. I went to my seat and secretly pulled out my phone I turned it to silent before texting A.

**So I almost got totally busted for being late, but for some reason Frost covered for me. What's your opinion of him?**

I didn't know why I asked for A's opinion before stating my own. Maybe it was because I was unsure of him. I didn't really know how to feel about him.

**He's okay, I don't think people know the real him. Maybe he's trying to hide a big secret.**

I laughed. A secret? What kind of secret could it be? I did agree with A that he was not who he acted like.

**Well, only time will tell. He is a little distant. But back on track, why did you let me be late anyway?**

I was half joking with this reply, and hoped A knew so. The answered proved right.

**I'm not your sitter! But honestly…I didn't notice until then. I've had a lot on my mind.**

I felt kinda bad, but answered nonchalantly.

**Well you know I'm here for you. You can tell me anything.**

We continued talking for the rest of the day. I was still no closer to finding out who A was, but I felt like A was the realest person in my life. We talked all afternoon and evening. But this time I went to bed at a decent time with a final goodnight text to A.

**A/N: Hehehehehehe….So are you guys liking the story so far, please feel free to comment on any chapter you feel like, even if it's the first. All feedback is welcome ^_^**


	8. Anonymous: Part 4

**A/N: So here is the 4****th**** installment of the anonymous mini-series. I plan to have 3 chapters more, but it might only be 2 because of how late this story is already.**

**Thursday**

I managed to wake up on time today. I had bid A good night around midnight, which allowed me six hours of sleep. Just enough sleep to run off of, and not be late for school. I had made it to class on time, but I hadn't heard a word of A since I went to bed. At first break I worriedly texted them on their whereabouts.

**Hey, where are? Why haven't you texted?**

I waited for a reply. Had A overslept like I had the day before. They seemed to be a very punctual person. I made it to my next class and got to my seat, with no reply. I kept my phone in a good but inconspicuous spot. It was halfway through class when I got the reply.

**Sorry, I was busy. So are you going to the game today?**

I hesitated before answering. I didn't really want to go because I had told Jack yesterday that I couldn't because of my dad. A knew differently. A knew I had the time and ability to go. So I let A decide for me.

**I was thinking of skipping. But I'd go if you are? I might even meet you.**

The reply came as fast as I thought it would. It even said what I figured it would.

**Sorry, You won't know me, but you'll probably see me. I guess I got lucky.**

The end confused me so I asked to elaborate.

**Lucky? How?**

The bell rang and I had to get to my next class. I checked it as soon as I got there.

**Well I get to go with you to the Valentine's dance and I'll see you at the game today**

I quickly answered, then put away my cell to a hidden spot as the teacher walked in.

**I guess I'll "see" you there. LOL**

The end of classes came early for the Basketball finals. Everyone was counting on Jack making us champions. I almost didn't go. Teacher wouldn't notice anyone missing, and I didn't feel like watching Jack show off. Maybe I was just jealous.

I ended finding a standing spot on the balcony around the gym. I figured it would be easier to avoid jack. I also had a clear view of the exit. I don't know why that would have been relevant, but I like to have a clear line to the door. Then my phone vibrated.

**I see you! Thanks for coming.**

I looked around for who sent the text, but practically everyone was around. I started looking on the first floor as well. That's when I saw Jack sitting on the bench, looking straight me. Or at least I thought it was me; there were a lot of girls around me. He could've been looking at one of them, but I felt like it was me.

I gave a small smile and a small wave. He waved back, and all the girls went to a frenzy. The all waved and shouted to Jack. Mostly they said things like "We love you, Jack" or "Good Luck, Jack. We believe in you." I really wanted to leave the group of screaming girls but, Jack held my eyes. I didn't know why, but I couldn't look away.

The game was going well. We had the game in the bag. We were ahead by 50 points by the time the third quarter ended. It was at this time that Jack talked to the coach, then left. A lot of people murmured, but my phone caught my attention.

**Follow him. You want a real opinion of him, follow him.**

A was being really cryptic, but my feet moved before my brain processed it. I was running around the balcony and down the stairs. I was almost to the door, when I noticed it was blocked. A teacher had blocked the doo so that the star athlete could have peace.

I snuck around the crowd, and the teacher didn't even notice me. Sometimes it was good to be invisible. I was sure he didn't even hear the door shut over the rabble of girls. So I walked down the path and saw Jack sitting in the tree, on a low branch, in the courtyard.

"J-Jack?" I asked hesitantly. He looked towards me, and smiled. "Everyone's wondering why you left. They're all counting on you."

"You haven't got much time before the girls get here. Is that really what you want to ask me?" He said with a light chuckle. When I didn't respond he answered. "I was exhausted form the game, plus practice. "Don't worry, Jamie will make sure we keep the lead." He said seriously. Then he patted on the branch, as if telling me to get up there.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? How would it look, me sitting on a tree branch with you?" I said shyly.

"Fine, don't sit up here. It's easier to hide from the girls up here. I can always climb higher…And I'd talk to you if you came too." He said suggestively. I hesitated.

"No thanks. I think I'll stay down here.' I answered. But I stood there silently until a question came to my mind. "How'd you know I'd come after you?" He waited a minute before answering.

"Well, I call in a favor with a certain someone whom you are constantly texting. They like you quite a lot, and I wanted to talk face to face. Plus I saw you watching me." He answered slowly, with a sly grin on his face at the end. I could feel blush showing on my face, but he had said something intriguing.

"Wait! You know who A is?! Could you tell me, so I can see them face to face?" I desperately asked. Jack seemed to be my only clue as to who A was. That meant it could be someone popular like Astrid. She was on student council too. Why was it that thought didn't make me as happy as it would have on Monday?

"Well-" Jack looked ready to answered, but was interrupted by the final buzzer of the game. It was quiet, but it was definitely the buzzer. Then the sounds of excited fan girls could be heard heading this way. He stood up on the branch and Grinned down at me. "Time's up. Guess you'll have to find out on Saturday."

I heard the girls coming closer, and turned to see just how close. When I looked back, Jack was gone but he spoke one more time.

"By the way Hiccup, Thanks for coming to the game. It meant a lot." His voice was clear, but I couldn't see him. Could he really hide in that tree? Maybe I should have taken him up on his offer to talk more with him. I didn't have much time to think, because the girls rounded the corner to the courtyard, and I was leaving before they tried to ask if I saw Jack. I doubted I could lie right now, or in general. I was never a good liar.

Then my phone went off again. It was form A again.

**So how was your talk with Jack? Like him any better?**

I mentally struggled. Part of me wanted to Yell at A for not telling me the personally knew Jack. The other Part was curious about their relationship. I couldn't figure out Why I was so mad that anyone be close to Jack, especially A.

**You got me. I fell for it. But yes, I think I'm starting to like him better, now.**

With that I headed home. It had been a long day, and I just need space and time to think.

**A/N: So that's that. I want to know who can sort of recognize a plot in this mini story. I half coping from something, and I want to know who can guess it. I'll mention it next Valentine's day, and the winner. I know that's a way off, but I'm just trying to get this story out because it's almost two months past valentine's day. Well Please R&R anyway, I love feedback, and it's the only way I know if I'm doing a good job, or if I majorly need work.**


	9. Anonymous: Part 5

**A/N: I was going to make this a short chapter because it took 2 hours to write the last one; which doesn't help when I have to complete 4 chaps a day for a week to catch up to my new year's goal. Any way enjoy my agony, as I struggle to give you guys decent sized chaps.**

**Friday**

I woke on Friday and decide to play sick. So when my alarm went off I let it go for a bit then silenced it. I picked up my phone from where I'd left it the night before, and texted A.

T**his may sound like and odd request, but could you see if Jack would play hooky with me today?**

I couldn't tell A why I wanted to hang with Jack. I just wanted to talk to him more, maybe even get him to tell me who A is.

**I can, and he probably will. But why do you want to hang with him?**

I had to think of a believable answer and hoped my lying was better through texting.

**Well I'd like to play hooky with you, but you won't let me see you; so, why not Jack? I can get to know him better.**

Apparently I wasn't good at lying that way either, As the answering text informed me. That, or I was easy to read.

**You just want to learn my Identity from Jack, but you won't. I'll talk to him for you, hold on.**

While waiting, I quickly got up and went to my bathroom. I picked up my thermometer, and put it in a glass I filled with hot steaming water. I then patted my face and neck down with a semi-warm damp towel to give my face a clammy feel. I pulled out the thermometer, and went back to my phone.

**He says he can come. He'll play sick, and then meet you at the Java hut at 9am.**

I smiled and replied before heading downstairs.

**Great, tell him I'll be there. I just have to get my dad to excuse me.**

I went down the stairs slowly, to promote my illness for my dad. He was sitting a the table, just about to leave for work. I clutched my arms and started a fake shiver to work my magic on my dad.

"D-dad?" I said weakly. "Could you excuse me from school today, I don't feel so good." It got my dad to get up and look at me. I put on my best sick face.

"Well let's see." He said standing up. He put a hand to my forehead to check for a fever. "Did you take your temperature?" He asked. I nodded and handed the thermometer to him. It said 100.5. Sick enough to stay home, but not go to a hospital. He frowned, "Do you want me to stay here and take care of you?"

"Da-ad" I half whined. "I'm 16, I don't need you to take care of me. But I don't think I can go to school today." I finished weakly. My father was the only person I could convince of being sick, and that's only because he worries about my health too much since my mom died of illness.

"Alright, alright. I'll call the school. You head back to bed." He said, picking up the phone. I nodded and started to walk back before he called back to me. "Oh, and Hiccup, I hope you get better for the dance tomorrow." He smiled at me. That got the guilt rising inside of me.

"I'll try dad. I wouldn't want to miss that." I replied, and then headed to my room. I hid under the covers until I heard my dad leave the house, in case he decided to check on me. Then I quickly got dressed. I looked at the clock quickly before leaving myself. I had an hour to get there. The Java hut was farther than school. I ran.

I got to the dinner a little after nine. So I wasn't really late, and I hoped Jack would still be there. I opened the door, and sighed as the breeze from the air conditioner hit my face. The cold air felt so good.

I shook my head and snapped out of it. I searched for Jack; sure enough he was sitting at a booth that viewed the door. He smiled and waved, but part of me wondered if he thought for even a moment I wouldn't be coming, or did he just like views of the exit.

"Hey Jack, Sorry I'm late." I said walking over to his table. "I didn't want my dad to know I was skipping, and He took forever to leave. I didn't make you wait too long did I?" I asked, taking my seat.

"Oh, no, don't worry. I just got here myself." He laughed away the issue. Then he motion for a waitress to come over. "What do you want to have to drink?" He asked.

"Whatever you're getting is fine." I answered, shrugging my shoulders. The waitress reached our table.

"Hi, jack. How ya been?" The waitress asked, and Jack a gesture that said 'Okay'. She laughed, and then asked, "What can I get you to drink? You're not getting coffee, right. I'd hate to see you stain you're teeth."

"Come now Ana, you don't think I take good care of my teeth?" He laughed in response she just smiled and shook her head. I just stared, thinking that I had never seen this side of Jack. "We'll take two hot chocolates with whipped cream and cinnamon, please."

"Coming right up." She turned and left. Jack looked back at me and our eyes locked, I forgot why I was there, but I didn't feel like running this time.

"So what excuse di you use to skip school?" I asked slyly. "I used a fever high enough to stay home, but not high enough to go to a hospital." It seemed like a random topic, but I honestly wanted to know what excuse he had.

"Well, I claimed the toll of yesterday's game wore me out, and I needed to recuperate." He said smiling, and locking eyes with me again. "So, I know you want to ask about A, but I won't tell you anything." Jack said after a minute, breaking eye contact as he stared at the table. I lightly shook my head clear of the trance I'd just been in.

"You're right; I do want to know who A is. Since you won't tell me that; tell close you guys are." I said trying to get clues out of Jack.

"All I'll tell you is that A really likes you, and they're sort of using me to see how you really feel.' He shrugged then got serious. "Now this person is really close to me, and I don't want you to hurt them." I leaned back in submission.

At least you don't have to worry someone's just pulling an elaborate plan to humiliate you." I responded quietly. Jack didn't have time before the waitress returned and flirted a little with him. I held back a growl. What did I have to be Jealous for? It wasn't like I liked Jack.

We didn't really talk as we drank our cocoa, which was really good by the way. Jack paid for them I tried to, but he wouldn't let, saying "It's just a cup of cocoa." Then we agreed to take a walk. We stared a small conversation by the time we walked out the door until Jack stopped to unchain his bike.

"Hey, how'd you get here?" He asked looking for another bike.

"I walked. I don't own a bike. It got vandalized too much, so I walk everywhere." I answered without another thought. I hadn't even told A that, so why did I tell Jack?

"Well you can ride on my bike with me." He said after a minute. "Just put your feet on the bars here, and I'll do all the pedaling." He said pointing toward the rear tire. He got on his bike and held it steady. I hesitated before getting on, and he noticed. "Don't worry, Jamie and I have done this a million times."

I got on and we flew down the street. It felt so good to have the warm breeze flow through my hair. I felt so free. Jack laughed and speed up to a hill I heard a 'Hold on' before I felt my stomach dropped. I whopped with laughter.

We stopped at a park and sat under a tree. Jack had brought food for a picnic, and we had a lot of fun. We talked and laughed, and climbed the tree. The day flew by quickly, and I almost didn't notice the time.

"Take That!" I said, pushing Jack out of the tree, and into the river. We were playing the nudging game that turned to shoving. Jack had obviously lost. I laughed so hard that I almost fell out myself…At least until I started to worry.

Jack hadn't resurfaced, and to be honest, I didn't know if he could even swim. I climbed out of the tree and went to the bank. I got on my knees and started calling out for jack. Just when I started panicking, he jumped out beside me. I screamed.

"Don't do that!" I said, splashing him. "I was worried." He kind of laughed it off, but I had been really scared for him.

"Oh, really?" He asked incredulously. Before I knew it, he had pulled me over his head and into the water with one quick motion. I almost didn't have time to hold my breath. Let's just say I was fuming by the time I surfaced.

"Why'd you do that?!" I half shouted at him while shoving him. He quickly pulled me into a hug. He said nothing, but I hugged back. He then pulled back and looked me in the eyes. I was so mesmerized by his beep blue eyes and that I barely noticed that he stroked my cheek, letting it rest on my neck.

Then he leaned his head towards mine and closed his eyes. I should have pushed him away, but instead I to leaned in and closed my eyes. Our lips met, and I'd never been happier. When we broke apart we smiled at each other in the setting sun…Setting sun!

"I'm sorry Jack, I have to go." I said quickly, pushing him away, and practically running to the bank. I pushed myself up to the land, and started ringing out my clothes.

"But I-, Well wait, I'll give you a ride." He said getting out himself. I back away as he got closer.

"No thanks, I run. I quickly grabbed my bag, which I had brought out of habit, and started running home. I had gotten help on homework, not that I had meant too. He just noticed I had it, and it was a good topic changer besides who A was…

Oh no, A! I kissed Jack, but was going out with A! How had my life become filled with drama in one short week? And how had I forgotten about my all-time crush, Astrid?! This whole A business had changed my life. I was hanging out with Jack freaking Frost, and dating someone I didn't even know what they looked like. I shook my head.

As I got home, I noticed my dad wasn't yet. So I ran inside and went upstairs to my room. I change out of my clothes and put them in the hamper. The water had dried in a sweaty mess in my hair and on my body; making it look like I had just spent hours trying to break a fever. Well it would be believable for my father at least.

I put on the PJ's I had been wearing, and was about to get under the covers when I got a text. It was from A.

**So how was your day with Jack?**

I blanked. I had no idea how to answer A's message. I almost had my tongue down his throat, and my date to the dance was asking how it went.

**Okay. I think we're good friends now.**

I got into bed while waiting for the reply.

**Cool, are you up for chatting?**

I looked at the clock and back to my phone. Was 7:30 too early to go to bed?

**I'm really exhausted, but I can't wait to actually meet you tomorrow.**

As much as I wanted to meet A, I was unsure what to do about the whole kissing Jack thing.

**Okay, well goodnight, and I'll see you tomorrow.**

I sighed and laid in bed. Before I knew it, I had passed out. I didn't even notice my dad come in and feel my forehead. He smiled with relief and looked at my phone on my pillow. Normally he'd be upset about me using it, but he was so glad I was dating someone. He read the message, closed my phone, and set it on the stand by my bed.

"Goodnight Hiccup." He said kissing my forehead. Then he left, and I fell asleep.

**A/N: Alright, so please tell me what you think. One more chap should do it. Thanks to those who read Valentine's Day things in April, you guys are good followers. Please tell me what you think, or ask questions. I'll be happy to answer some for you guys. And make sure to follow for more next valentine's day. Also special voting for my next story when I finish all my current ones. Also I hope you all like how I snuck Tooth in at the café.**


	10. Anonymous: Part 6

**A/N: okay, so it's a little late, but this is the final chapter for this mini-series, I'll be back next Valentine's Day with another one. Also thanks HoneyBeeez(I'm glad you love it so much, I got the A part from watching pretty little liars),Midnight fury(I'll work harder on my typos) .3 and ****taureansland** **for reviewing in the six days since I posted the last 4 chapters. Also I noticed a mistake in the First part of anonymous; there was no separation between jack and Hiccup, so I fixed it. So here is the final installment of The Anonymous Mini-series, Enjoy. ^_^**

**Saturday**

It was finally the night of the dance. I had been so excited all week to finally meet A, Whom I was now avoiding. And where had I gone wrong? I had hung out With Jack frost, per request of A….Okay A didn't request that we hang out, more that we become friends.

Still I was pretty sure friends didn't kiss each other after falling in a river with the setting sun as a background. I was pretty sure friends didn't really kiss at all. Unless it was on the cheek and one was a girl. But, lips of two guy friends touching, was definitely not a friendship like deal.

Now I'd just have to figure out what to do…I had decided that my feelings for Jack surpassed those I felt for A; but, A was easier to open up and talk to. There was also the fact that I was going to the dance tonight with A, who happened to be a good friend Jack. So why did Jack go behind A's back and kiss me.

That was it, I was going to have to tell A that I just wanted to be friends, and tell jack to hold off on anything date like until A was okay…If Jack really liked me. I was going off the fact that he kissed me. That didn't necessarily mean he liked me. It could have been a spur of the moment thing. But it had felt real enough to me.

Then there was his friend Jamie…Had Jack ever kissed Jamie? Was Jamie A? Too many questions, not enough answers. I had no Idea if A was a girl or a boy, or what grade. I just knew they knew Jack. The thought that Astrid may be A no longer crossed my mind. I wasn't even interested in Astrid or A anymore. I just wanted Jack. So that's what I would tell A tonight at the dance, face to face.

I put on a green button up shirt with a brown vest that I left unbuttoned. I also wore brown pants, with my shirt un-tucked. I had just finished dressing, when I received a text.

**I'll meet you at the fountain in the courtyard at 10pm. You'll finally know who I am…Excited?**

I didn't know how to respond, but I had to say something that wouldn't offend A.

**Sure, I'm glad I'll finally get to meet you face to face.**

I went to the bathroom to fix my unfixable messy hair. When I came back out there was another text.

**See you there!**

I went down stairs and spent 10 minutes convincing my father to stop hugging me and taking pictures. He kept muttering about my first real date and stuff. I ignored most of it and hurriedly kept trying to get out the door. It took another 5 minutes before I managed to do so. I took a deep breath, and walked down the drive way and down the road.

I walked passed a couple shops, and bought a single rose for A. I may not know A's gender, but who didn't like roses. I then took the long way to school through the park. I had a lot to think of, and little time to figure out what I'd say. I wanted to tell A I just wanted to be friends; but, I also worried how Jack would feel. He had told me I couldn't hurt A without losing him as a friend…But that was before the kiss happened…

I made it to the school at 9:30, considering I left my house at 8, I had taken my time. I first went to the bathroom and wrapped a damp paper towel around the end of the flower so it wouldn't wilt in the gym; which I knew would be hot and crowded. Then I checked to see how I looked. My hair was the same mess as always, and my outfit would probably be the lamest one here.

I walked into the gym with time to kill. I was hoping to catch a glance of Jack; only to realize that he probably wouldn't come because of all the fan girls. But I did see something interesting. Astrid and Snoutlout were having a fight, mostly Astrid yelling at Snoutlout. He'd probably done something stupid again. She turned and huffed in my direction. She almost ran into me before looking up at me.

"Hiccup!" She started. Then she smiled at me. I was shocked; I didn't even think she knew my name "I didn't expect to see you here. You got a date?" She continued, then without waiting for a response "Great! Come dance with me." She half dragged me onto the floor, and she started dancing.

I knew what she was doing; she was trying to make Snoutlout jealous. From what I could see it was working. Then next words out of my mouth could change my high school life. I could agree, and dance, missing my chance to meet A while gaining popularity. Or I could refuse Astrid, and meet people who actually wanted me around for me. Sure, a week ago I wouldn't have minded; but now, I couldn't.

"Astrid" I said slowly, making sure she was looking at me. "I can't do this."

"Sure you can! Dancing's Easy!" She replied.

"No, I mean Being with you." I started again, she stopped dancing. "I did come with someone. Someone who cares about me; and I know you're just using me to make my cousin Snoutlout mad. So I can't do this." I finished.

"Fine!" She huffed then turned and left to find another sucker. It was just as I had thought. To think a week ago I would have gladly been her pawn. What had happened this week to make me like this? Whatever it was, I was glad for it. I smiled and looked at my watch.

9:59pm.

I ran out the door, and into the courtyard. I walked around the whole thing, and saw no one. I sincerely hoped that I hadn't missed A; or, that A had seen Astrid with me. I sighed and sat down on the fountain's edge with my head.

"Hiccup?"

I jumped at the voice. I knew who it belonged to. I slowly raised my head until Jack was fully in sight. He was wearing a blue hoodie and brown skinny jeans. Those with his stunningly white hair and clear blue eyes, he looked pretty good. I had to shake my head to respond.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" I stammered. "I thought you weren't coming."

"Well, I kind of had to…If I wanted to meet you." He answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well originally I was going to meet you here, but then we kept meeting this week, and I just couldn't myself from hanging out with you."

"Are you saying…."

"I'm A" He said slowly. I wanted to tell you earlier, then there was that kiss yesterday, and you just left suddenly, so I didn't know if I had gone too far or…Why are you laughing?" It was true, I was laughing.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so glad!" I said between fits of laughter. "I was going to tell A I wanted to be with someone else, and I was afraid you'd be made at me." I stood up and handed him the flower, too happy to blush. Jack blushed lightly as he took the flower.

"So can I take this as you will go out with me?" He asked looking at me again. I smiled and nodded. He pulled me into to a hug, then tilted my head back and kissed me. So that time I said I'd never been happier, yeah scratch that; _This_ was the happiest I've ever been. And I wouldn't have changed this week for the world.

**The End**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it and that it was well worth the wait, Please R&R. Also No one guessed what I was half copying in Anonymous parts 2 and 4. So I'll tell you. I got it from the manga "Only the Ring Finger Knows." I first read it in high school; I don't really remember the year because I graduated 6 years ago. That tells you approximately how old I am. Anyway I was sort of going off that for the bathroom scene and the Basketball game part. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it! See you next Year! (Unless you read my other stories.)^_^**


	11. Voting (Open)

**Stories**

**So, Basically this it to just get you guys to vote on the next story I start. I'm still currently finishing Night Out, Saved By the Moonlight, The Matching, and I'll Marry You for Love. But mostly Night Out and I'll Marry You for Love. But after these four stories I want to start another one. So this is to just tally votes so I know what to write afterwards based on my readers votes. Please only vote once on the chapter you see this on. So let's say you vote on this one, and then see this at the end of another story. Feel free to vote on that one too.**

**My Tower Life:** This is a prequel to Night Out Basically it's how She met Jack and Found out about her step brother Flynn, and Why she never left her tower

**Forever you Servant:** Merthur FanFic. Basically, Merlin and Arthur fall in love, managing to keep their love secretin the beginning. Some of their friends find out, but would never tell for the love of the two. But when Morgana starts havoc, it's unsure if their love can survive the after math

**The Darkness Within:** Jack Frost ends up in an alternate universe where everything has become a dark icy cold wonderland, and he comes face to face with himself. (Black Jack)Will Jack be able to get back to his world, Or will he be consumed by his darker self?

**Sweet nightmares:** Black Ice/JackXPitch. Where Jack had teamed up with Pitch, and destroyed the world for dark desires Pitch Hadn't imaged…But was willing to accept.

**Life at Hogwarts:** This is a Big 4 Story set in Hogwarts. I know there's a lot out there, But I wanted to write one. One where Jack and Rapunzel are engaged by family rules, but Jack falls for hiccup. Rapunzel wished to tame Merida's wild spirit for her own. A story of Forbidden friendship turned Forbidden love. What'll happen when their parents find out?

**At the Beginning:** A story of How the Big for Meet. Probably to be followed with a sequel about their adventures. How Hiccup and Toothless met Jack, who knew Merida and Rapunzel and the threat that caused the Guardians to call on a bigger force. The Big 4!

**Please vote. Just put which story you'd like me to do first, and possibly a second one. If you don't like any, I can take a request to write later. Please only vote once per person, I will be looking. You can also find more voting on my others stories (the ones I have to finish) And vote once per person on those as well. Please continue to follow me and give me your support. Also I do have a few more Ideas, but they're sequels to the ones here. And please mention any pairings you'd like me to write for. Enjoy! ^_^**


End file.
